


For the World We're Gonna Make中文版

by AndromedaPrime, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Pre-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: A clear and starry night in Kaon finds an odd pair of revolutionaries, a data clerk and a gladiator, looking skyward and discussing their hopes for the future.图书管理员与角斗士，一对奇怪的改革伴侣，此时正在卡隆的夜晚下注视着繁星点点的天空，讨论着对未来的期望。





	For the World We're Gonna Make中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/gifts).
  * A translation of [For the World We're Gonna Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277088) by [AndromedaPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime). 



> 自从马戏之王的音轨出来后，我就一直想写这个小片段，尤其是其中一首《一百万个梦想》，歌词十分适合梦想着未来无阶级社会的震天威和奥利安。

奥利安扭头看着躺在身边的震天威，不知为何，健壮手臂下的狭小空间和胸甲上游离的微小电荷让他有种家的亲切感。

 

管理员钻进角斗士的怀中，左手搁在银色装甲上，明亮的蓝色光镜好奇地盯着他的朋友，“这样挺舒服的。”

 

震天威低声咕哝着，“你以前就这么说过。”

 

“我还是有点犹豫。”奥利安垂着眼，轻声回答，黑色的手指触碰装甲上的尖锐装饰，“你用你的剑散播死亡，你的对手一靠近你就会被这些尖刺戳伤......但我一点也不担心你会伤害我。”

 

宽大的银色手掌覆盖住奥利安小巧的黑色手掌，在每一根手指上落下亲吻，“我永远不会伤害你，奥利安。”他将脸埋入手心，胸甲随着声音发出隆隆震动，“我永远亏欠你。”

 

“我也是。”管理员转了个身，头雕搁在厚实的肩膀上，震天威收紧手臂，抚摸着怀中的小机体，“或许我们欠的债可以互相抵消？”

 

“这样我就不能继续敲丨诈你了？”角斗士露出狡黠的笑容，“这可不行。”

 

“好吧，那你想要什么？”

 

震天威若有所思地盯着奥利安的面颊，这让他做出一个大胆的猜测；管理员倾身上前，在角斗士的嘴唇上小小地啄了一口，带着微笑缩了回去，“这样行了吧？”

 

角斗士沉思了一会，点了点头，“可以，你欠我的已经还清了，那你希望我还你点什么呢？”

 

黑色的指尖轻触震天威的嘴唇，左右摆弄着，在他张开嘴后像是要伸进角斗士的口腔，“我还没想好。”

 

震天威暗蓝色的光镜盯着小管理员，点了点头后又重新看向夜空，机体稍稍转向怀中的小机体。奥利安放松下来，扭过头欣赏着天上的星空。

 

舒适的安静弥漫在他们周围，远处不时传来寻欢作乐的角斗士与矿工在油屋的嘈杂声，幼生体们在街道上大声交谈，嬉笑打闹，还有人似乎正在弹奏什么乐器。

 

奥利安逐渐明白，为什么卡隆会给他家的感受：在铁堡的公共场所，人们之间的对话永远都充斥着客套以及对他人努力的故作关心，幼生体们从小便被教育保持低调安静，有些话题更是被默认为上不了台面。

 

这与生活在这里，敢于突破阶级限制，大声表达真实想法的卡隆人有着天壤之别。

 

无数星星在头顶闪烁着，奥利安盯着其中一颗，在视野中绘制出它所在的星座，准确地追踪出两颗行星间的星云。

 

不知道黄金时代的那批探索者是否还活着，他思索着，他们找到新星球，新生命了吗？浩瀚的宇宙是如此广阔，光是离开母星，去往未知星域的想法就让管理员既害怕又兴奋。

 

“在看着这些星星的时候，你在想什么呢？”

 

奥利安眨了眨眼，朝友人身边挤了挤，“目前我正在思考宇宙还有多少未被探索的空间，在我们谈话间有多少新生命与新星球诞生，我正试图理解有着不同经历的，生活在不同环境中人们的不同观念。”他伸出手，温柔地抚摸角斗士的面甲，“你呢？”

 

震天威似乎对这个问题感到有些挫败，他的表情并不像在思考。沉默持续了好几秒，这让小管理员怀疑他是否会回答自己的问题。

 

他试图重新挑起话题，“你有没有觉得——”

 

“我在想塞伯坦上那些处境和我相似，或比我更糟的人。”在一段时间的沉默后，震天威轻声开口，“我很幸运，至少我在角斗场里有了名字，还走出了那个我生来就注定死在里面的矿洞。”

 

管理员移开视线，直直地盯着地平线上的一点。身边能让他鼓起勇气，从铁堡千里迢迢来到卡隆的角斗士朋友，曾有可能终其一生在地表下的矿井里工作，这个认知让他有点难受。

 

简单的编号能代替真正的姓名，节省这些矿工处理器的回路。

 

奥利安抚摸着角斗士的手背，反复酝酿此时该说些什么，“当你还是矿工的时候，你觉得自己能活多久？”

 

震天威的表情阴晴不定，“没人能说得准，奥利安，有些人在进来工作的当天就死了，其他人有的在我上线前就开始工作，并在我之前死去。”他停顿了一会，语气有些沮丧，“总有一天我也会迎来我的终点。”

 

奥利安抿起嘴，“而你们在地表下辛勤工作的时候，我和其他同事还在向钛师傅抱怨系统网络比平时慢了一点。”如果这就是图书管理员日常工作中最糟糕的经历，那他和威震天之间的话题隔阂就变得更大了，他的手掌颤抖了一下。至少铁堡的生活能保证他的基本安全。

 

那些安居在铁堡最富有地区的人们很幸运，因为他们永远不会体会到在卡隆生活的艰辛；但他们又是不幸的，因为铁堡安逸的保护壳遮蔽了双眼，使他们了解不到大部分塞伯坦人此时生活状况的真相。

 

震天威的声音打破了他的沉思，“总有一天，这会变成遥不可及的历史；总有一天，塞伯坦会变成一个平等的世界，年轻的一代只有在历史书上才会看到过去的阶级制度。”

 

奥利安的视线在星群中游移，描绘着象征卓天越之锤的古老星座，它的旁边紧挨着微天星的头雕。

 

“我很久以前就梦想能带领塞伯坦走向联合统一，在经历矿井的劳作与角斗场的厮丨杀前这就是我的目标。年轻时很多人告诉我这就是痴心妄想。”他的笑声中带着一点苦涩，“他们管这叫做白日做梦。”

 

“但现在看看你，”奥利安无法挤出微笑，“你就是改革的象征，震天威，你的话语点醒了无数被蒙在鼓里的人，你该为此感到骄傲。”

 

角斗士一言不发，但他的力场流露出一丝骄傲与胜利。

 

奥利安准备问出困惑他已久的问题，“你在达成统一塞伯坦的目标后会去做些什么呢？”

 

震天威将手搭在胸前，“我可能会离开公众视线，隐居起来。不过事实上，我或许还是会继续引导现状改革，只是退居二线而已。你呢，图书管理员？”他问道，“你对未来有什么打算？”

 

老实说，奥利安曾经认为他的未来最有可能和现状保持一致，每天编辑数据板，整理新的数据，津津有味地阅读其他人给予的信息，并且把它们堆至脑后，日后慢慢分析；哲学意见能改变他思考的方式，历史事实能影响他分析过往的方法，极富情感的演讲能在一瞬之间改变并挑战他的逻辑思维。

 

但当他认识震天威后，角斗士充满活力的谈吐与率直的方式让他的火种便被前所未有地深深吸引了，而在他们花了不少时间相处后——虽然这让震天威手下的角斗士与矿工有些不满——奥利安越发认为，或许他们的火种就是天生一对，他们将终其一生不断地寻找对方，并在相遇后永不分离。

 

他们的意见完美地契合，亲昵地叫着彼此的爱称，称兄道弟，直到他们之间的关系转化得更加复杂，更加亲密。对奥利安来说，这个来自矿井的粗狂角斗士就是家。

 

而不知何时，来自铁堡的小图书管理员，也成为了震天威的港湾。

 

“如果你愿意的话，我希望未来还能留在你身边。”他轻声开口，抬头看向角斗士，“如果正好你的未来里留了我的位置。”

 

震天威露出微笑，这让他的火种飘了起来，“除此之外我不会再有第二个未来了，奥利安。”

 

简简单单的一句话，管理员的内心几乎乐开了花，曾经脑海中对未来的简单设想也不再那么遥不可及。不管有怎样的艰难困苦，他知道他们都会一起共同度过；奥利安真正想要的未来就是永远待在震天威身边。

 

无论震天威在取得目标，让塞伯坦重新变得团结统一后还有什么远大或微小的打算，奥利安都想伴随在他左右。

 

“我想。”震天威咕哝着，管理员这才发现周围的嘈杂已经渐渐重回安静，油屋的点点灯光已经熄灭，“在这之后，找个安静点的地方，远离大部分人隐居起来，只有我们两个。”角斗士带着渴望与决心的力场变得有些犹豫，“如果你愿意的话，我们还能养个幼生体。”

 

奥利安露出小小的微笑，在未来人们将不会被阶级所束缚，最微小的个体也能自己决定自己的命运，而不是像他们一样，被掌权者早早地束缚了未来。

 

这将会给塞伯坦带来新生的机会，他们能给后代提供无限的未来。

 

但他不得不回过神，思考在美好未来达成前需要多久的时间，在那之前，他和震天威的想法都可能发生改变。

 

奥利安说服自己，他们之间还有很多事需要沟通，在议会会议，甚至漫长的改革后，他们会坐下来，好好地交流。管理员只是简单地点了点头，扭头看向闪烁的星空，“我会考虑一下的。”他温柔地回答。

 

角斗士力场中的犹豫化作安静的宽慰，“我只是希望你在我身边，仅此而已。”

 

安静的隐居生活，在面对变革带来的狂风暴雨后他们值得这样平稳的日子。他们沉默地欣赏着夜空，奥利安指出其中几个他记得的星座，告诉一直迎头实现目标，但从未真正抬头欣赏夜景的震天威。

 

月亮高悬在群星之间，奥利安感到自己的处理器正逐渐停止运转，困意随着逐渐闭起的光镜袭来，他转过身面对震天威，努力忍住想要打哈欠的欲望，将脸埋入银色机体的身侧，火种有力的搏动声与如毯子般宽大的力场就像一首催眠曲，将管理员拉入舒适的美梦。

 

他的意识开始变得模糊，而奥利安记得的最后一件事就是温柔抚过机体的银色手掌。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 每晚当我躺在床上/脑中充满千奇百怪的想法  
> 我有一百万个梦想/这世界由我来定义  
> 我所看到的景象/就是一百万个梦想  
> 我们用一百万个梦想来构筑世界
> 
> 一篇小片段，希望读者们能喜欢^^


End file.
